Passion
by irmina
Summary: Zero Kiryuu is not just your ordinary teenage boy. He is the best vampire hunter, smart, beautiful, and the most desired guy by both males and females. But he has a very big secret INSIDE him. Yaoi, incest, BDSM. Two-shots. Kaname X Zero, Ichiru X Zero.
1. The Passion

**Pairings:** Ichiru X Zero, slight Kaname X Zero

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, yaoi, incest, BDSM, lemons. You might experience a serious blood loss from reading this story. Read at your own risk! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story

**Beta:** Gwen Truong

* * *

><p><strong>The Passion<strong>

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining, its ray peeked through the clear blue sky. Gentle breeze swayed the green grass and leaves of the forest of Cross Academy, birds' singing and chirping contented the quiet peaceful morning. It was the start of spring break, vampires and humans who attended the school had left to their homes except for a silver-haired hunter and a brunette pureblood prince who were doing a favor for Chairman Cross in his office, reviewing the list of new students who wanted to enroll to the school in the Fall. The Chairman himself was out of town for a two-day vacation with his adopted daughter Yuuki.

"Damn Chairman," grumbled the silver-haired boy, sitting on Cross' leather chair, as he finished reviewing the hundredth application form.

"I'm going to shoot him when he comes back."

He placed the form on top of the stack of ninety-nine papers that he had finished reviewing, laid his back against the back of the chair, and closed his eye lids.

"Now, now, Zero. You don't want to upset your precious Yuuki by killing the Chairman, do you?" chuckled the pureblood who was sitting on the edge of the desk facing the hunter, reviewing his own stack of papers.

"Of course not," the hunter defended himself, eyes opened wide shooting a murderous look toward the brunette. Those eyes turned softer when the brunettes gave him a teasing smile.

"It's just today is Saturday, you know. And spring break for goodness sake! I should have been sleeping in instead of waking up early to work on these damn papers." Zero said with a dejected voice.

"Well at least you are not the only one." The brunette tried to cheer up the crestfallen ex-human. "On a brighter side, you get to spend time with me."

"Yeah," Zero sighed surrendering to his fate. He picked up the one-hundred-and-fist paper from the pile of forms that he hadn't reviewed and scanned through it. His eyes hurt from looking at so many letters and numbers, but he thought the sooner he finish the better so he could go back to his dorm to catch up some sleep.

'_You never change, still the short-tempered and grumpy Zero.'_

Kaname thought amusingly as he was watching the hunter working on his papers with a murderous expression as if the papers were level E.

'_Who ever thought we would end up like this, working together in the same room and sitting closely side by side without the intention to murder each other?' _

Kaname smiled as he remembered how their relationship had made a 180 degree turn. They used to be enemies who didn't hesitate to throttle each others' throats, but tried to act civil for the sake of their dear girl Yuuki. He didn't know exactly when the change started. Perhaps it started after Shizuka's death, every other Saturday the Chairman would ask them to do some administrative work for him in his office. Being together in the same room for hours forced them to interact with each other if they didn't want to die from boredom. The many interactions helped the boys see each other with a different light. Zero learned that inside Kaname's expressionless face and manipulative control was loneliness, he yearned for someone to love him and accept him for who he was instead of what he was. Kaname learned that Zero acted cold and showed scary aura because he wanted to protect the humans from unconsciously tempting their blood lust. Those new lights brought them closer, they understood each other's situation and feelings, and started treating each other with respect and became best friends.

"Haaahhhhh!"

Zero gave a big yawn and stretched his arms to the sky, interrupting Kaname's thoughts. All of a sudden he straightened as if remembering something important, and nervously glanced at his watch.

"I'm going to take a break and get some wine from the kitchen. I'll be right back."

He ran out in a hurry, but before he could leave the door, something started moving.

_Rrrrrrrrrr… Rrrrrrrrrr… Rrrrrrrrrr…_

"Ah!"

A moan escaped Zero's mouth as he felt intense vibration inside his body. His left hand quickly gripped the door handle and right hand rested against the door frame to prevent him from falling.

"Are you okay, Zero?" Kaname asked him with a concerned look in his red-wine orbs.

"I'm okay, Kaname," Zero forced a smile. "I think my legs went numb from sitting too long. I'll be okay in a minute."

_Rrrrrrrrrr… Rrrrrrrrrr… Rrrrrrrrrr…_

"Ah!"

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kaname stopped working and placed his papers on the desk next to Zero's, his amber orbs looked worriedly at Zero's troubled expression, his mind wondering why the silver-haired boy stood rigidly by the door while not too long ago he was running to get some drinks.

"Y-yes… I'll.. be.. all… right…"

Zero kept feeling intense tingling sensations in his lower body, those sensations crept up to his upper body and continued to his head, causing his face to get hot. He looked at the ground to hide his flushed face from Kaname.

"_Damn Ichiru! He wasn't kidding when saying the butt plug will vibrate if I don't get back by 11 o'clock." _Zero cursed inside his head.

_Rrrrrrrrrr… Rrrrrrrrrr… Rrrrrrrrrr…_

"_And it seems like it will keep vibrating for the next twenty minutes. No kidding!"_

Zero loosened his grip from the door knob and attempted to take a step forward, but another vibration prevented him from moving his leg. He rested the right side of his body against the wall and bit his lips to prevent another moan escaping from his mouth, he couldn't afford Kaname finding out his secret.

"_What did I get myself into? Why did I end up like this?"_

A scene from this morning was replayed in his mind and he couldn't help blushing in embarrassment.

_Ichiru stirred on his bed, he turned to the side and his arm reached out to his brother but it met a cold sheet. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes and found his brother coming out from the bathroom, his silver hair was wet and a white towel was wrapped around his waist._

"_Nii-san? Why are you awake and already showered so early in the morning?" he asked with a sleepy voice._

"_That stupid Chairman asked me to help him again," Zero answered while drying his hair with another towel._

_"With Kaname?" the younger twin asked suspiciously._

"_Yes," the older twin said innocently, unaware of his brother's uneasiness._

_Hearing Kaname's name caused Ichiru to become fully awake. He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, a displeased look decorated his face._

"_Why does the Chairman always ask you and Kaname to help him? Isn't there anyone else that is capable?" Ichiru couldn't hide irritation from his voice._

"_It's not that there isn't anyone else capable. Kaname is the prince of vampires and the leader of the Moon dormitory, so it's natural that he needs to approve the leeches that are going to attend this school. As for why he always asks me, I suppose that's because I'm his foster son so he trusts me, and he thinks that my assistance help Kaname finish his work faster." Zero explained as he finished drying his hair and threw the towel to a chair next to him._

"_If I don't know any better, I think the Chairman is trying to hook you up with Kaname," accused Ichiru with a voice of jealousy._

"_If I don't know any better, I think you are jealous of Kaname," Zero teased Ichiru, unaware that it hit the mark._

"_I AM jealous!" Ichiru's intense words and stare caused Zero's smile to cease._

_Ichiru stood up and walked toward his brother, he wrapped his arms around Zero's slim waist and rested his left cheek on his twin's right cheek, soft breath escaped his lips as he whispered to Zero's ear._

"_I am VERY jealous, Nii-san. You have a free day yet you are going to spend it with Kaname instead of me. What if he does something to you? It's very obvious from the way he looks at you that he is in love with you."_

"_Nothing will happen, Ichiru. I love only you, I am your lover."_

_Zero turned his head to face Ichiru and brought their face closer, he wrapped his arms around Ichiru's neck and kissed his lips gently. Ichiru eagerly kissed back, his lips savoring the warm flesh first softly then passionately. He broke the kiss and slowly traced his lips to Zero's cheek toward his earlobe, one of his sensitive spots, he gently bit and licked the earlobe, causing Zero to moan._

"_Ah… Ichiru.." Zero closed his eyes and tightened his embrace around Ichiru's neck, his head was thrown back, getting crazy from the pleasure. "Don't lick me there."_

"_It's your punishment for making me jealous, Nii-san," he licked Zero's ear vigorously and one of his hands caressed Zero's bare back._

"_I… didn't mean to… Aaahhh… It's Cross' fault that I had to spend time with Kaname in his office…ahhh.. Ichiru…!"_

"_Doesn't matter… I still have to punish you for not spending time with me today."_

_Ichiru's lips travelled down from Zero's earlobe to the un-tattooed side of his neck, sucking covetously in various places on the neck to mark him. His hands untangled the towel around Zero's waist causing it to drop to the ground, they traced the smooth pale skin of his hips toward the firm buns, giving them gentle rub in circles that sent shivers all over Zero's body. One hand moved further inside the bun and stopped at Zero's entrance, a moan escaped Zero's lips as one finger entered the hole._

"_Aaahhh…. Ichiru!" _

_Zero felt his knees become weak like jelly, his arms wrapped tightly around Ichiru's back as if his life was dependent on it. The younger twin smiled satisfactorily at his brother's reaction to his touches and kisses._

"_You like it, Nii-san?" he said with a teasing voice in between marking Zero's neck with his teeth._

"_Yes, Ichiru. It feels really good." Zero's voice breathy, his eyes were still closed savoring the passion._

"_How do you call me? Call me properly," Ichiru deepened his voice,"…Nii-san!" He inserted another finger into the hole and made a scissoring motion, rubbing the sensitive nerves inside, driving Zero wild. _

"_Aahh… Master! You made me feel really good, Master!" The older twin screamed and moved his hips in circles, rubbing his erection against the younger's covered crotch._

"_Good boy," Ichiru traced his lips down to the base of Zero's neck, kissing a silver necklace. He slowly looked up and his lips turned to a smile, his lavender eyes looking at Zero's passionately and his free hand caressing the necklace._

"_My beloved Pet," he said tenderly and gave Zero a quick peck on the lips, two sets of amethyst eyes locked with an affectionate look._

"_Master…" _

"_This necklace looks really good around you, Pet. I love seeing you in it." Ichiru said while teasing Zero's hole._

"_Aahh… yes Master… I love to wear it, too."_

"_Why?" Ichiru's hand teased Zero's hole faster._

"_Aaaahh…. Because….you gave it to me… on our birthday… and… it has your name on it…"_

"_Tell me who you belong to, Pet?" Ichiru added three more fingers and pushed his fist inside, penetrating deeper and hitting Zero's prostate._

"_I BELONG TO YOU, MASTER!" Zero screamed from the top of his lungs as Ichiru's fist hit his prostate over and over again. _

_The master was very pleased with his pet's answer and honest reaction, he rewarded the pet with a deep kiss in the lips, his fist rotated and moved up and down, causing extreme bliss to the pet, who rocked his hips faster to match the rhythm of his master's fisting. His face was bright red, skin covered with sweat, and his lower body was shaking from the overpowering feeling. A breathy moan escaped his engaged lips, moan turned to scream of ecstasy as he ejaculated, shooting white juice onto his master's silk pajama shirt and pants. The pet was thoroughly spent, his legs wobbled, his hold around the master's waist slowly loosened, his body sled to the ground landing on his knees and palms like a doggy position. He looked up at his master, face still flushed, amethyst orbs looking guiltily._

"_I'm sorry I made your pajama dirty, Master."_

_Ichiru lowered himself to the ground so their faces were close and touched Zero's chin with his index fingers, prompting him to look at him._

"_You are naughty, Pet. You came without my permission and dirtied my silk pajama." Ichiru faked a pout._

"_I am sorry, Master. Your fist felt so good inside me, I couldn't help it. Please don't punish me. " Zero pleaded with puppy eyes._

_Ichiru held both Zero's hands and pulled him forward, his arms caught the older twin as he stumbled and held him close to his chest, one of his hands gently caressed the head that was resting on his shoulder._

"_You are so lewd, Nii-san. You came only with my fist inside you." Ichiru teased Zero, his eyes looking at Zero's lovingly._

"_That's because it is you, Ichiru. You are an excellent lover and my body is already trained to be sensitive to your every touch." Zero's tone was affectionate, his lavender orbs reflected the same emotions as his brothers._

"_I'm happy to hear that, but it doesn't reassure me that you won't have fun with Kaname. I still have to punish you for spending your free day with him." _

_Ichiru pulled Zero up from the ground and led him toward the nightstand on his side of the bed. He opened the bottom drawer and picked up an item. A mischievous smile decorated his face as he waved the item in front of Zero's face, causing the older boy's eyes to widen as he recognized it. _

"_Isn't that a butt plug?" he questioned with a shaky voice, knowing Ichiru's intention._

"_U-huh, it's a B-bomb vibrating silicone butt plug." Ichiru explained with an excited voice. "Look at its shape, it isn't too long to give you trouble with walking around, and it's big enough to make you completely whole. Imagine how pleasant it can be when I slip it into your ass."_

_He turned the plug to reveal a small bullet. "Here, if you press it, it will move inside you, stimulating your sensitive nerves and giving you a lot of pleasure."_

_Ichiru's free hand opened the top drawer and took out a lube, he deliberately lubricated the plug then lowered it toward Zero's hole, positioned it at the waiting entrance, and slowly pushed it inside his passage. The plug slid easily into Zero's already stretched hole, rubbing his resilient wall, the boy tightened his buttocks to control the overwhelming sensation, his hands gripping the front of Ichiru's shirt for support._

"_Aaahhhh…"_

"_Why, Nii-san? Too much to handle already? The vibrator is not even on yet."_

_As if on cue the butt plug turned to a vibrating pleasure toy, vibrating sensations stimulated the nerves in the boy's anal cavity, his face flushed and his body felt hot, his member was erected again. _

"_Nngggh… Master…. Please… s-top…"_

"_As you wish, Pet."_

_Ichiru switched off the bullet vibrator._

"_Aahh.." Zero sighed, disappointed from the lost of stimulations, but the butt plug was still snuggly in place causing a weird sensation._

"_Disappointed?" teased Ichiru. "I won't let you cum until you finish your business with Kaname and come back here."_

_Ichiru picked up another item from the drawer and swayed it in front of Zero's face._

"_Do you know what this is?" a mischievous smile on his face._

"_This is strict leather locking anal plug harness." Ichiru explained while sliding the 2 inch built-in nickel-plated cock ring through Zero's erected shaft and secured it at the base of his balls._

"_This will secure the butt plug inside you." He wrapped the leather device between Zero's buttocks, covering the butt plug completely._

"_It will stay secure." He wrapped the belt on Zero's back and around his waist, then buckled the strap on each side of the waist and on the back._

"_You are locked up." He placed master locks on the three buckles._

"_Until I unlock it." He dangled the key in front of Zero and placed it inside the drawer. _

_He looked at his slave from top to bottom, examining him, and gave a satisfied smile._

"_Perfect!" _

_Rrrr…. Rrrrr…. Rrrrr…_

"_Aaaahhhh…" Zero jolted as he felt a vibration inside him. "H-how… c-can…. it… v-vibrate…"_

"_Oh.. this.." Ichiru showed a wireless remote control. _

"_I can control you even when you are with Kaname." He pressed the 'stop' button, the older twin was relieved but not for long. Ichiru's next words sent shivers to his spine._

"_Put on your clothes now and go see Kaname." He looked at the clock on the wall, showing 8 AM. "You are to be back here by 11 or the butt plug will vibrate every hour for 20 minutes. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Kaname, do you?"_

_To prove his point Ichiru switched on the plug to 'high', sending Zero to the ground._

"_Aaahh…. No…. I'll be back by 11…I promise…"_

"_You better be. And don't do anything funny with Kaname, or I'll punish you when you get back!"_

"_Yes, Master."_

_-End of flashback-_

Zero was struggling to keep standing against the wall as he felt the plug vibrating continuously in its highest speed. His face flushed, his whole body was on fire, his legs became weak from the intense stimulation. His grip on the door handle loosened and he slowly slid to the ground, before he landed on his tortured bottom a strong arm caught him.

"Zero!"

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and carefully sat him on the ground, but it caused Zero's discomfort.

"Aaahh..!" the silver-haired boy flinched and tilted his hips to the side, sitting on his right bottom to give his tortured hole a breeze, his right side of the body against the wall.

"Are you okay, Zero?" Kaname asked worriedly.

Zero didn't answer, he only looked down trying to hide his embarrassment, his silver bangs covered his shameful eyes.

"Go away, Kaname."

He would really like to leave the room as soon as possible, but with the butt plug vibrating in full speed he couldn't even get himself to stand. How he wished the ground would swallow him whole, he's afraid the brunette will find out his secret if they stayed in the same room. However, Kaname ignored Zero's plea, his red-wine orbs caught the hunter's flushed face and trembling legs.

"You don't look okay, Zero." Worry filled his usual silky voice.

"Your face is flushed and your legs are trembling."

The pureblood reached his hand toward Zero's chin and lifted his face up. The silver-haired boy was panting, his cheeks were red and eyes filled with desire. From their close distance Kaname noticed a few bite marks on the boy's neck, peeking from between the white collars. His fingers traced Zero's skin from the chin down to the neck, continued over the silver necklace to the collar bone, sending shivers to Zero's already aroused state.

"Aaahhh…."

Zero closed his eyes and switched his sitting position on the other buttock, confirming Kaname's suspicions. His mind was too distracted to realize that Kaname had unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down to the ground, leaving his upper body naked. Slim fingers caressed his chest down to his belly and stopped at his belt.

"May I?" Kaname asked carefully, eyes hopeful as he waited for the other's permission.

The hunter resigned to his fate and nodded weakly. He raised his hips so Kaname could slide the black pants down to his legs easily. Wine-red orbs widened as they saw locked leather butt plug harness on the boy, fully erected manhood was decorated with a shining stainless steel cock band at its base. His ears picked up the vibrating noise coming from Zero's covered hole, at that instant he figured out what was going on with the boy and his cheeks turned red as tomatoes.

"Please… don't look at me…"

Zero's voice was desperate and his lavender orbs looked pleadingly into Kaname's soft ones. His hands attempted to cover his shameful arousal but Kaname's hands stopped them.

"Please don't be ashamed. You are not the only one."

The brunette took Zero's hands to his own covered arousal.

"Feel it."

He guided Zero's hands to rub the hard flesh under his garment, causing the boy to gasp from both the throbbing vibration inside him and Kaname's erection.

"Aaahhhh…."

Zero felt pleasure from the vibrator spreading from the nerves around his anal cavity to his prostate, he rocked his hips in the same rhythm as the vibrator while Kaname was still guiding his hands on his shaft.

"Let's pleasure each other..." Kaname suggested with a breathy voice, one of his hands reached toward Zero's erection and started to stroke it.

The hunter was in too much ecstasy to protest. He wrapped his free arm around Kaname's neck while the other was still fondling the brunette's crotch. His eyes were closed, his hips rocked in sync with the rubbing of his erection, drops of sweat covered his head, erotic moans escaped his lips.

"Haaahhhh…. Master…."

Zero's erotic voice and submissiveness incredibly aroused the pureblood. Kaname removed the boy's hand from his crotch and unzipped his pants, sliding it down to his knees. He leaned forward to touch his erection to Zero's and led the boy's hand to stroke his shaft, their sensitive spots under the heads rubbing each other, causing extreme bliss. Both boys were panting, hips were rocking in sync. Kaname's other hand reached toward Zero's firm bun and caressed his sensitive skin. The silver-haired boy moved his hips faster as intense vibration inside his ass and Kaname's touches brought him close to release.

"Aaahh…. Kaname… I'm so close…"

"Aaahhh…. Zero… me too…."

Both boys rubbed their erections against each other harder and quicker, bringing them to climax.

"Kanameee…..!" the silver-haired boy screamed as he shot his cum to the brunette's hand, at the same time the butt plug stopped vibrating.

"Zerrooo…! I love you…..!"

The brunette cried in bliss, unintentionally confessing his feelings, his cum covered Zero's hand. He brought his face closer to Zero's and touched their lips together for a new passionate kiss. Kaname closed his eyes, savoring the taste of Zero's lips to the fullest, as he knew that this would be his first and last time to be intimate with his secret love. He was grateful the boy didn't push him away.

They broke their kiss at the same time and found the other's blushing. Zero rested his face on Kaname's warm chest to hide his embarrassment. The older boy was too happy with the younger's shy gesture, he wrapped his arm around Zero's waist and kissed the top of his head lovingly, he brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth and licked the sticky juice off his fingers.

"Mmmm…. Your cum tastes delicious, Zero."

Zero buried his face deeper on Kaname's chest, his face felt hot from cheeks to ears.

"Here…"

Kaname brought his fingers to Zero's mouth and inserted his digits, his garnet eyes found enjoyment in watching Zero sucking his fingers with an embarrassed face.

"What a lovely sight..." Kaname teased Zero, earning a death glare.

The brunette chuckled.

"I'm sorry," He sincerely apologized, tightened his embrace around Zero's waist, and kissed the top of his head.

Zero finished up licking his cum from Kaname's fingers then pulled out his mouth. His lavender orbs looking intensely at Kaname as if saying 'Watch me.' His tongue licked his lips seductively, earning a gulp from the brunette. Zero laughed lightly, satisfied with the brunette response, and rested his head against Kaname's. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their only chance of intimacy.

"Kaname…" Zero looked up breaking the silence, hesitation filled his beautiful lavender orbs.

"Yes..?"

"Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"Of course not!" the pureblood answered with certainty. "I will never find you disgusting. I love you for who you are. Your hobbies don't matter to me." His red-wine orbs showed Kaname's sincerity.

Zero's cheeks were furious red in response to the brunette's comment. His eyes hid behind his bangs for a moment then looked up at the garnet orbs gently.

"Thank you, Kaname. I like you a lot. But I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. I already have Ichiru."

"I understand," the brunette said sincerely. "I'm happy just to be close to you like this. I hope you will still let me be your best friend."

The silver-haired boy nodded and smiled.

"Of course we will always be best friends, Kaname."

"Thank you, Zero. It means so much to me."

Violet and claret orbs were looking at each other with friendly affection.

"May I have your kiss one last time, please?"

Zero nodded and closed his eyelids. The brunette smiled in satisfaction, he brought his face closer to his beloved and gave his lips a gentle kiss. The hunter laid his head on the pureblood's chest, they snuggled until Zero was surprised by another vibration inside him.

**to be continued**


	2. The Punishment

_Dear Readers, it's been 9 months since I posted the last chapter. *Hides in a corner* I got distracted by real life and my other stories, but thanks to Ai no Kusabi OVA remake I got my inspiration back and was able to finish this chapter. Without further ado, please enjoy this lemony chapter!_

**Warnings:** yaoi, incest, submissive Zero, super hot lemon that may cause massive nosebleed. Grab a tissue and hang on tight! You have been warned!

**Beta reader:** Gwen Truong

**Disclaimer: **The lovely Kiryuu twins belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment<strong>

Ichiru sat on his king-sized bed, one hand was resting on the white sheet and the other was holding a remote. His legs spread out revealing a glorious crotch hidden underneath tight blue jeans. Lavender eyes were filled with passion as they were admiring the erotic view in front of him.

His beloved pet brother was sitting on the floor facing him, wearing only strict leather locking anal plug harness, his restricted cock stood on all its glory for his sight's content. Zero's hand skillfully stroke his erection, pre-cum was leaking from its tip, wetting his experienced fingers. His eyelids were closed, hiding his lustful eyes. Gorgeous face was filled with a mix of desire and pain as pressuring blood flow from his testicles to the penis was restricted by the cock ring. Zero's pain was Ichiru's pleasure, Ichiru's heartbeat was increasing from excitement.

"Look at me and spread your legs wider! Show me what I have taught you!"

Zero's eyelids opened, his lustful lavender orbs gazed intently at his master's eyes. Knowing the effect of his licentious body on his brother, he slowly and seductively spread his legs until the outside of his thighs met the floor while his wet fingers were intently stroking along his length, repeatedly touching the sensitive spots around its head. His lips parted, breathy voice spoke seductive words the way he knew his brother liked it.

"Aaahhh… Master…. I feel so good… Please… take me …"

"Not yet, Pet. You have been very naughty."

Ichiru pressed the 'high' button on the controller, turning the butt plug vibrator inside Zero to a full speed.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

"Aaaaahhhh..!"

Intense vibration suddenly surged inside Zero's anal cavity, vigorous tingling sensation was poking his prostate, sending the silverette to topple to his side in a fetal position. One of his hands instinctively reached out to his covered entrance, his buttocks tightened in an attempt to reduce the surge but it gave the opposite effect, the tighter his muscles were the deeper the vibrator penetrated, sending shivers down Zero's spine. He needed release, he felt like the pressure in his prostate was exploding yet the cock ring blocked its flow to his penis. Zero slowly and painfully looked up, his face was covered with sweat, plead was clear in his eyes.

"M-master… I… need… to… come…"

"You can't come yet, do you think I will let you come that easily after your rendezvous with Kaname?" Ichiru faked a cold tone, his face was expressionless but inside his heart was beating fast. Punishing Zero always excited him, especially when his brother was begging to come. Zero's shameless expression was a delight to see because he knew that kind of expression was only for him, he was the only one who could give Zero the pleasure that he needed.

Ichiru pressed another button, causing the cock ring at the base of Zero's penis to vibrate fast. Zero pulled both his legs closer to his chest, his whole body was burning, he started to hyperventilate because the restricted pleasure was too much for him to handle. Tears started to wet his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry…. I… won't… do it… again…"

Ichiru studied Zero's face and saw regret in those beautiful eyes. He knew Zero was truthful but he didn't want to let him go yet, he needed Zero to prove full submission to him, after all Zero was his pet. Besides, his own arousal was in great need of his brother's attention.

"Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes, Master…"

"Come here and suck me."

Zero slowly pushed himself up off the ground on all fours and tried to hold his body weight with his knees but failed, the vibration on and inside of him were too great his legs were shaking, he went down even before attempting to crawl.

"What's wrong?"

Two sets of lavender orbs met, one was amused the other was lustful and in pain.

"Please… stop … I can't… hold it… any longer…"

"You are this needy just from vibrators? You are so lewd, Nii-san. I can't let you go just yet, but I will relieve you a bit."

Zero's discomfort became more bearable when the cock ring stopped vibrating and the butt plug rubbed his passage in a slow steady rhythm.

"Thank you, Master."

He slowly crawled forward until his face was between Ichiru's thighs. His skillful fingers eagerly unzipped the tight jeans and slid both the jeans and boxers down to the ground, earning a sigh of relief from his brother. Zero took Ichiru's length in his mouth and sucked it vigorously the way his brother liked it, one hand was gently rubbing Ichiru's balls and the other was caressing his inner thigh.

Ichiru felt in ecstasy as Zero's skillful tongue was teasing the sensitive spot under the head of his penis. Head thrown back and eyes closed, both his hands gripped the bed sheet tightly as if his life was dependent on it.

"Haahh… Nii-san… your tongue… so good…"

Pleased with his master's reaction Zero took the hard shaft deeper and sucked faster, Ichiru's buttocks tightened as he felt his release at the tip of his penis.

"Nii-san..!"

Ichiru screamed at the top of his lung as his white juice filled Zero's mouth. The older twin swallowed everything and removed his mouth from Ichiru's now semi-hard cock. He looked up expectantly, finding his brother's eyes still closed.

"Master…. Was it good? Do you like it?" he asked carefully.

Ichiru was taken back to reality, his eyelids opened reflecting satisfied lavender orbs. One of his hands reached out to touch Zero's cheek, his eyes were looking at his lover with so much love.

"Yes, you are fantastic."

Long fingers caressed the soft skin along Zero's jaw line until they rested on his chin, pushing his face up. Ichiru held out his free hand, the older twin embraced it and slowly lifted himself up and crawled to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed with his bare back against Ichiru's chest.

Ichiru glanced at Zero's lower body and gently rubbed the restricted hard length.

"You are still hard, Nii-san. You like it when I touch you like this, don't you?"

His thumb rubbed the sensitive nerve around its head.

"Ngggh…"

Zero instinctively spread his legs, his testicles came to view.

"Or you like it better when I touch this part of you?"

Ichiru traced the nerve under the shaft until his fingers reached the balls and rubbed them gently.

"Aaahhhh…."

Zero wiggled his hips and rested the back of his head on the crook of Ichiru's neck.

"Please…. Master… do it to me…"

"Very well, Pet."

Ichiru released Zero's balls and grabbed the remote, switching off the vibrator inside Zero, earning a sigh of disappointment from his pet for the lost of sensation. Zero looked up, confusion was in his eyes.

"M-master…?"

Ichiru chuckled, his hand was suddenly in front of Zero's face, dangling a familiar-looking key.

"Don't you want me inside you?" He teased his lover.

"Yes." Zero's eyes sparkled.

"Then you know what to do."

Zero positioned himself on the bed on all fours, his legs spread wide apart revealing tight blossoms. A surge of joy filled his heart as he awaited his reward.

"I am ready, Master." His voice was seductive.

Ichiru could no longer hold his passion, Zero's full submission ignited the burning desire to connect their bodies. He impatiently unlocked the lock and unbuckled the harness, sliding it non to gently down Zero's legs and throwing it to the ground. His eyes met with a plugged hole, the sight was so erotic that his shaft hardened for the second time.

"Aaaaahhhh…." A moan escaped Zero's lips when the butt plug was slowly leaving his hole, its grids were rubbing along his wall in the process. His legs suddenly felt weak like jelly, a deep sense of loss hit him as the plug left his fully-stretched hole. He was getting anxious, he needed Ichiru to fill him now or he wouldn't survive another minute.

"Beautiful…" Ichiru said as he was admiring the pink wall inside Zero's entrance.

He inserted all his fingers inside and slowly rubbed along the wall.

"Your pink hole is so lewd…"

"Nnghh…."

Ichiru's fingers went deeper to massage Zero's prostate.

"Aaahhhh…."

Zero arched his back, an electric-like current filled his whole body.

"Your hole is so ready for me."

"Yes, Master. Take me now…pleaaaasseee…" Zero's voice was desperate, tears filled his eyes.

Ichiru took out his hand and positioned his erection on the entrance.

"I am taking you now, my love."

He penetrated deeply in one thrust, Zero's anal cavity fit his shaft perfectly. He was in paradise when the warm cavern squeezed his manhood.

"Haaahh... Nii-san... I love your hole. It is taking me in deeply."

_Thrust. Thrust._

"I love your cock, Master. It feels so good inside me."

Zero pushed back, lifting his buttocks higher so he could receive his brother deeper. He wanted to receive all of Ichiru's, he wanted their bodies to connect deeper, because they were originally one, and when their bodies connected their hearts also connected.

"Aaahhh... Master... harder..."

Ichiru gladly complied, for a moment forgetting their master-pet relationship, he gripped Zero's slim waist and slammed his length harder, causing Zero to see stars.

"Oh, Nii-san…"

Ichiru was at a loss for words, his lover was receiving him so deep, the tight cavern was massaging his most sensitive spots. Zero was a great lover, he just knew how to make him feel at his best. Ichiru felt so happy to have his brother as his lover, who willingly desired to be his pet, proving how much Zero loved him. Zero was his, and he lived for Zero.

"Nii-san… I'm coming…."

One of Ichiru's hands reached down to the base of Zero's penis and removed the cock ring.

"Can I come too, Master?"

"Yes, Nii-san. Let's come together."

The twins rocked in sync with each other, their hearts were beating as one.

"Master... I am coming..."

"Call my name, Nii-san."

"Ichiru... Ichiru..."

"Yes... Like that… Aaahh..."

Ichiru gave one last thrust, sending Zero and himself over the edge.

"Ichirruuuu...!"

Zero arched his back as he climaxed, spurting his juice on the white sheet.

"Nii-saann..!"

Ichiru embraced Zero as he released all his passion inside. He lied on top of Zero and held him for a long time, savoring their closeness. When his manhood went entirely limp Ichiru regretfully pulled out and lied next to Zero, turning his brother's body to face him.

Happiness filled them just as in their childhood times, the two of them lying in bed facing each other, looking at each other with deep love and caressing each others' cheeks. Who would have thought that their brotherly relationship would turn to this?

"Who do you belong too?"

"I belong to you, Master."

Ichiru smiled. No one and nothing could separate them.

"Good boy."

Ichiru affectionately stroke Zero's hair and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Zero."

"I love you, Ichiru."

Their lips met for a long deep kiss.

**The End**


End file.
